<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bun in the Oven by SunflowerSupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238501">Bun in the Oven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme'>SunflowerSupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Suicidal Thoughts, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober Day 23: What's a Whumpee Gotta Do to Get Some Sleep Around Here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bun in the Oven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an abandoned plot point from my A/B/O verse. It ended up not fitting in the continuity of the fic, but it’s been kicking around my hard drive for months so I thought I’d pull it out and finish it up. </p><p>No prior knowledge of my A/B/O verse is needed, it’s just a deleted scene and strays pretty far from the plot of the other story. Although if you have read my other fic you may recognize a few bits that ended up getting reworked and used for other things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Another successful contract finished, and Geralt headed to Novigrad. It wasn’t a city he frequented often, but there were a great many things to look forward to there: an inn with a proper bed, a tailor for a new set of clothing, and (more likely than not) Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">His friend enjoyed the city, and if he wasn’t in Oxenfurt, stirring up trouble at his alma mater, he was most likely in Novigrad (when he wasn’t with the Witcher, that was). They’d not seen each other since Geralt had headed north the previous fall, and after spending the winter in Kaer Morhen he’d returned south and had yet to stumble across Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">Since fate was misbehaving, he’d have to give it a bit of a nudge.</p><p class="p1">Once in the city, he easily found the inn where the bard was staying, although he was surprised to be told that he hadn’t been seen in several days. No matter, thought the Witcher, he’s most likely in a creative funk, only allowing prostitutes in to see him. He would let Geralt in though, he always did, and the Witcher could regale him with stories of monsters, and Dandelion will fill him in on whatever absurd gossip was going around at the time. The poet would also know a tailor where he could get a new jacket, and then, perhaps, they’d head out on the Path together.</p><p class="p1">A coin tossed at the innkeeper got him the location of Dandelion’s room, and an order to tell his friend that he only had a day left on the coin he’d paid so far. Geralt nodded, handed over another day’s rent, and walked upstairs.</p><p class="p1">He pushed open the door to Dandelion’s room without thinking, because he never bothered to knock, the worst that could happen was finding Dandelion in bed with some woman, but he was caught off guard by a shoe hitting him in the face.</p><p class="p1">Geralt stumbled backwards, swearing and cursing, bringing his hand to his nose. It seemed Dandelion’s bedfellow hadn’t taken well to being intruded upon.</p><p class="p1">But when he looked up, Dandelion was alone, standing in the middle of the room with his other shoe in hand, dressed in a silken robe that hung loosely around him. “Dandelion-”</p><p class="p1">“Geralt?” The shoe dropped from his hand, hitting the ground as he stared at Geralt in shock. It seemed that the Witcher wasn’t the person he had been expecting, but somehow he didn’t seem exactly pleased to see him.</p><p class="p1">Geralt took a step forward. Dandelion took two steps back. “What is it?” he asked. The room reeked of perfumed oils and candles, several different ones all layered on top of one another, competing for attention.</p><p class="p1">“Dandelion?” he asked again.</p><p class="p1">The bard was just staring at him, his eyes wide with fright. “Ger- Geralt- I- You should leave.”</p><p class="p1">“No.”</p><p class="p1">The bard’s pupils were blown wide, as though frightened, but the tremor in his hands made Geralt think more of someone coming down from a drug high. “What happened?” Geralt asked.</p><p class="p1">“I- I-” Dandelion shook his head. “I’m a whore.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt’s first thought was to say that everyone knew of Dandelion’s promiscuity, but something told him that wouldn’t be well received at the moment. He slowly removed his swords, hanging them from a peg by the door, and continued to study Dandelion in silence.</p><p class="p1">A strange scent seemed to be wafting from Dandelion, but he couldn’t quite place it, not under all the other smells in the room. It smelled almost like sex, and Geralt asked, “Are you in heat?”</p><p class="p1">“I was.”</p><p class="p1">That caught him off guard. Dandelion took enough suppressants to tranquilize a rhinoceros, for him to have been in heat- “Did something happen?”</p><p class="p1">“I was tricked. I- I took poppy instead of my suppressants.”</p><p class="p1">“But you aren’t in heat now?” Geralt asked slowly.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion’s entire demeanor suddenly changed. Bending over he grabbed the shoe he’d dropped earlier and hurled it at Geralt. “Get out!” he shouted, his face twisted with anger.</p><p class="p1">The shoe bounced harmlessly off Geralt’s chest. “No.”</p><p class="p1">The bard lunged at him, his fists banging against Geralt’s chest as he shouted, something about Alphas and their innate cruelty, he was speaking too quickly for Geralt to catch it.</p><p class="p1">But with Dandelion as close as he was, Geralt realized what he was smelling. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Hit me again,” said quietly. “I mean it, Dandelion, if it will help-”</p><p class="p1">“Damn it, Geralt! Protect yourself!” Dandelion swung at him again, but he barely felt it.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t provoke me into attacking you!”</p><p class="p1">“You’re an Alpha! That’s what you do!”</p><p class="p1">“If you want someone to kill you, you’ll have to find someone else,” Geralt said quietly. “Lambert perhaps, he hates you enough.” It didn’t make Dandelion laugh.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t need you to kill me, just- just this parasite-” He gestured to his stomach. “I thought you might stab it, actually.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re pregnant.”</p><p class="p1">It was as if Geralt’s words took the wind out of him, and Dandelion collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. “Yes,” he said weakly, then began to sob.</p><p class="p1">Geralt sat beside him slowly, studying his body language for any sign that he was uncomfortable with the Witcher’s presence. But he seemed to have lost the earlier anger, settling instead into loathing and self pity.</p><p class="p1">“What happened?”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion looked up, and in such close quarters Geralt could see the lines of exhaustion on his face. “What the fuck do you think, Geralt? I was sold poppy instead of my medication and- well, I was attacked.” A shiver ran through him and he pulled his robe more tightly around himself. “I- I- Geralt they took me somewhere, to their house or something, I honestly don’t know, but I do know it was the worst time of my life, and then, on top of it all, by the time I got away I- I suppose it was too late.”</p><p class="p1">“Have you seen a doctor-”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Dandelion snapped. “I don’t need one to know I’m pregnant-”</p><p class="p1">“I meant- were you harmed-”</p><p class="p1">“A few bruises was all, they’ve faded.” Dandelion rubbed his face. “Childbirth is hell on male Omegas, Geralt, did you know that? We don’t have a proper birth canal, so it just sort of rips open.”</p><p class="p1">“I thought about giving it to Yennefer,” Dandelion sneered. “But she doesn’t want just any child, she wants one out of her own cunt.” Geralt doubted he’d ever actually considered it, it just seemed to be someone he could be angry about (which he deserved at the moment).</p><p class="p1">“We can find an abortionist.”</p><p class="p1">“I tried,” grumbled Dandelion. “They’ll sell an Omega nightshade but not an abortifactant, did you know that?”</p><p class="p1">Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Did you buy nightshade?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s in the dresser,” said the bard calmly. “I was too much of a coward to take it.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt’s hands itched to pull him into a hug, but he knew better than to grab him. <em>One of us has to remain rational</em>, he decided, <em>and it won’t be Dandelion, understandably</em>.</p><p class="p1">He bit his lip and studied Dandelion. It was hard to make anything out with the loose robe hiding his form. “How far along are you?”</p><p class="p1">“Two months. I- I’ve been living here- thank the gods my half brother gave me a bit of coin the last time I saw him and I hadn’t spent it yet, otherwise I wouldn’t even have managed to stay here.” Geralt’s chest twinged at the thought of Dandelion being alone and vulnerable for so long.</p><p class="p1">“I’m an Alpha,” Geralt said quietly. “I can get you an abortion, if that’s what you want.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course that’s what I fucking want!”</p><p class="p1">“It’s getting late,” Geralt said softly. “There’s nothing we can do tonight. May I stay with you?”</p><p class="p1">“Please do,” Dandelion whispered pathetically. “I- don’t leave.”</p><p class="p1">“I won’t.” Geralt swallowed, knowing what he needed to do. “May I look you over?”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion eyed him warily. He knew there were horrors in the bard’s past, something to do with his status as an Omega, but he didn’t ask about them. It was understandable that Dandelion wouldn’t want anyone - let alone an Alpha, to touch him.</p><p class="p1">“You smell of pain,” he explained gently.</p><p class="p1">“I- my body is ripping apart, Geralt. Male Omegas aren’t meant to have pleasant pregnancies.”</p><p class="p1">Geralt nodded. “I know,” he said gently. “And I know there are treatments that meant to be done, and I suppose you haven’t done them, so I’d like to make sure you aren’t falling apart on me.”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion nodded slowly. “Alright,” he whispered. “I- I haven’t looked, I- I just know, well, there was blood the other day…”</p><p class="p1">Geralt stood. “Robe off,” he said. “Lay on your back.”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion shrugged it aside and Geralt immediately knew why he’d been wearing it. His stomach had only a small swell, since the baby wasn’t too far along, but his nipples were angry and red.</p><p class="p1">Geralt winced sympathetically.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion squeezed his eyes shut as he laid back, letting Geralt rub his hand over his stomach, then to his hips.</p><p class="p1">When Geralt pushed his legs apart, he whined. “Easy,” the Witcher soothed, rubbing his side.</p><p class="p1">“Fuck it all,” moaned Dandelion. “Just kill me.”</p><p class="p1">“No, Dandelion, I won’t hurt you.”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion’s entire crotch was red and inflamed, more than he’d been expecting, and the strange patterning in the inflammation made it look as though fingers had rubbed over it. “What did you put on yourself?” Geralt asked sharply.</p><p class="p1">“An herbal mixture,” the bard said. “I- I was panicking, I thought it might help...”</p><p class="p1">“I think you’re allergic to it.”</p><p class="p1">“I think you’re right.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to wipe you down,” Geralt said.</p><p class="p1">Dandelion groaned but didn’t argue.</p><p class="p1">Geralt found a basin of water and a rag and brought them back to the bed. He dipped the rag in the water then carefully pressed it against Dandelion’s thigh. He wiped him down as quickly as he could,</p><p class="p1">“I fought a Katakan last week,” Geralt said, hoping to distract Dandelion.</p><p class="p1">“That’s a vampire? Isn’t it?”</p><p class="p1">“Lesser Vampire,” Geralt explained. “It had been terrorizing a small village to the north of here.” He lifted Dandelion’s cock, peering under it to see the inflammation between his balls and anus. He appeared to be mostly intact and there was no sign of blood, so Geralt set the cloth aside and stood.</p><p class="p1">“Did you kill it?”</p><p class="p1">“What else would I do with it?”</p><p class="p1">Dandelion wrapped himself back up in his robe, shivering slightly. “I’d like details,” he muttered.</p><p class="p1">“Sleep,” Geralt pleaded. “And then I’ll tell you more once we’ve gotten you to a doctor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>